PC Mike Bradley
PC Michael "Mike" Dunstan Bradley (later acting Detective Constable), was played by Jason Durr and appeared in 128 episodes from 1997 - 2003. 'Biography' Police Constable Mike Bradley first appeared in the episode "Peace and Quiet" as Aidensfield's new village bobby while Nick and Jo were on honeymoon and his last appearance was in "Moving Target", which saw him now transferred to CID . When first introduced, he'd arrived from the Metropolitan Police in London on his motorbike and also was shown to have long hair and an arrogant attitude and seemed to be unwilling to fit in, although all of these were dispensed with. Mike Bradley was certainly not what Sgt Oscar Blaketon was expecting and he assumed that he wouldn't stay very long. In the episode "Bad Penny", an old girlfriend arrived - Penny along with her baby who also claimed Mike to be the father. It was also revealed that the reason he'd transferred from London was because his life was at risk after an operation called Operation Gunsmoke had gone wrong and the villains involved were after him. The real reason that Penny was back in town was because she'd been in alliance with the villains and that she wanted money from him - £500 to be exact otherwise she'd threaten to tell Martin and Linden - the villains involved in the whole affair - where he was. Mike even went as far to sell his bike to raise the cash only to end up putting his life in more danger as he went to meet up with Penny. Once the whole thing was solved, his new boss, Nick Rowan who'd been promoted to Sergeant, offered Mike the chance to either stay in Aidensfield or go back to London. Mike decided to stay and shortly afterwards, Nick departed for Canada to take up a job with the Royal Canadian Police. Mike even took a shine to Nurse Maggie Bolton, but she was still in love with her estranged husband, Dr Neil Bolton, whom she got back together with at the end of Love Me Do. She invited Neil to come and have a drink with Mike and her, but then when she told him how she felt, things got complicated. Maggie rushed out of the Aidensfield Arms after Neil, leaving Mike at the table. Then he too got up from the table and left. "Maggie and Mike did you say?" Phil asked Gina, who ended up holding two empty glasses. When Mike went out of the pub he saw that Neil and Maggie were kissing passionately; he smiled happily to himself before walking off into the night, marking the end of the seventh series. He had a breif relationship with Gina Ward before going on to marry solictor Jackie Lambert. Even before they married, him and Jackie were often in conflict over cases - whether it was burglaries or other serious crimes such as murder - and this often affected their relationship. Jackie would often be brought in to defend her clients that were arrested by Mike. But the pair later ended up divorcing after it was revealed she'd been having an affair with one of her clients, Adrian Miller - a wealthy businessman and that she wanted to be with him. Jackie then ran off with Adrian to London, leaving poor Mike to come back to an emtpy police house with only a note on the coffee table explaining her actions. Shortly afterwards, Mike then fell in love with Dr Tricia Summerbee only to have his heart broken again when she died in a horse riding accident in the episode "Horses for Courses". Later on, Mike was then promoted to Acting DC and left the area after being transferred to CID. Mike is mentioned later on by PC Phil Bellamy where it is revealed that he couldn't come up for Bellamy and Gina's wedding and that he was in the middle of carrying out a CID operation. 'Personality and appearance' An upstanding if somewhat wooden character, sometimes transforming into a square-jawed action hero, to be found grappling with armed villains, dragging survivors from collapsing quarry workings, jumping onto the roofs of moving trains etc. Like Nick Rowan he had previously worked for the Metropolitan Police in London; he arrived with a pony-tail and supercilious attitude, both of which were quickly dispensed with. Mike is often seen in uniform most of the time although towards the end of his time on the show he is showing to be wearing plain clothes, now having transferred to CID. By the end of his time in Aidensfield, he had transformed into a likeable, good natured person. 'Relationships' Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt. Nick Rowan Nick Rowan became Mike's new Sergeant after Oscar Blaketon ended up having a heart attack and Nick came back from his and Jo's honeymoon. It was Nick who offered him the option to either stay in Aidensfield or go back to London. Mike decided to stay in Aidensfield when it got out that a couple of villains were after him - Martin and Linden - after an operation called Operation Gunsmoke went wrong. Nick wasn't very happy with his new job so decided to apply for a job with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and by the time he left, he and Mike were almost certainly friends. Nick wished Mike luck because he was going to be the new village bobby for Aidensfield. So Mike then moved into the Police House after it became available again. Sgt. Raymond Craddock Sgt. Dennis Merton Other Ashfordly Police PC Phil Bellamy Mike became friends with PC Phil Bellamy after he managed to settle in and dispense his ponytail and arrogant attitude. Phil spent some time with Mike in the Police House after he bcame homeless although he eventually moved out once having managed to find somewhere to live. PC Alf Ventress Medical staff Dr Neil Bolton 'Dr Tricia Summerbee' Before the break-up of his marriage, Mike met Dr Tricia Summerbee at Ashfordly General Hospital in the episode "Safe House", where he and Jackie had to house dangerous criminal Barry Ross. It was Tricia, who offered him a shoulder to cry on when he and Jackie divorced over her affair with Adrian Miller. Again this relationship didn't last as Mike was left devastated when Tricia fell off a racehorse and died in his arms after helping him in a police investigation in "Horses for Courses". They'd had an argument as Keiran Doyle was involved in the theft of a racehorse, yet she was smitten by his charms and went out riding him, and even had dinner with him. Mike told her to stay away from Doyle when he arrived at the surgery but they argued and she told him to get out. When Tricia finally realised of the danger she was in it was just too late and she died from her injuries. Other medical staff Nurse Maggie Bolton Mike was always friends with Maggie but it seemed that Mike wanted them to be more than just that. They had only a very brief liasion before Dr Neil Bolton, her estranged husband appeared out of nowhere. To his disappointment it was apparent that Maggie was still in love with Neil and wanted to get back together with him - which actually happened at the end of the series seven finale, Love Me Do. Aidensfield Arms staff Gina Ward Other regular characters Jo Rowan 'Jackie Bradley' Mike first met Jackie Lambert in the episode Where's There's a Will when Peggy Tatton sought legal advice from her. Needless to say, the pair didn't hit it off at first. Jackie was tough, fiesty and more than a match for him in court. In The Angry Brigade, Mike and Jackie ended up on different sides again when she acted on behalf of Ron and Doreen Tidy who'd discovered that Lord Ashfordly had closed a particular footpath that ran through his land. When Gina was suspected of taking drugs in Friends Like You, Mike recommended Jackie to reccomend her. At the end of the episode when it was proved that Gina hadn't been taking drugs, the pair shared a kiss. Mike and Jackie later fell in love and got married, although their relationship became strained in the episode, Testament, when her uncle, Henry Tomkinson, became a suspect in a hit and run accident. Her aunt, Joyce, immediately saw that Mike was smitten with her and she lectured her niece on what would happen if the firm went into financial difficulties. Her uncle was indeed the suspect and when Jackie found out, she took him straight to the police station to confess. At the time, an old friend of Mike's came up from the Met, Rodney Marshall who persuaded him to transferr back. Mike and Jackie later kissed and made up. Mike asked Jackie to marry him at the end of Honor Among Thieves. Later, Mike and Jackie got married in the episode Shotgun Wedding where her aunt actually disapproved of rushing into marriage and thought that Mike wasn't good enough for her. She even thought that Jackie was pregnant - which she wasn't. Jackie tried to persuade her aunt that she was welcome to come although she just declined in spite of changing her mind anyway. In the episode The Son-in-Law, Mike was shocked to discover that Jackie hadn't told her parents they were now married. When, Lionel and Edwina Lambert arrived from South Africa, they quickly made it clear that Jackie could have done better for herself. In Home Truths, her parents turned up again when it was revealed they were staying with her friends, the Hendersons. When Jacob Fairbrother was buried under a pile of rocks, Jackie decided to represent them although her mother was actually hoping she would represent the Hendersons. Although Jackie refused. In Safe House, Mike had to rescue Jackie when she got kidnapped while they were trying to hide a suspect Barry Ross, who was going to give evidence against another dangerous criminal, Jim Duggan. Although married to Jackie at the time, this was also when Mike met Dr Tricia Summerbee. Their marriage came under strain again when she was meeting a photographer, Sean Banks who was threatening to publish nude photographs of her sister Elizabeth in a national newspaper unless they paid him £1000. Mike then helped to set Banks up and get him arrested. In Weight of Evidence, they fell out when Ben Ealham was let off after she represented him in court after he was under suspicion for raping Sian. In With This Ring, him and Jackie also fell out over the fact he had booked them a holiday but she was too busyily caught up in her work. He then went off on his bike, already upset that Frank McCreedy had blamed him for his wife's suicide, He then phoned Oscar who told him to talk it over with Jackie rather than just keeping inside him - which he said he himself should've done and he might be still married with a son. He told Mike to not to do the same mistake. Mike went home and made it up with Jackie who said that he was a copper and just doing his job. In series ten, in the episode Smile for the Camera, him and Jackie began recieving phone calls at all hours and it seemed that someone was stalking Jackie. Mike assumed that it was Anthony Smythe and that he and Jackie were having an affair. When Mike went to confront Anthony about the situation he denied the whole thing obviously, with Craddock furious and taking him off the case. Things continued to esculate when the stalker turned up at the police house and Jackie burst into the pub unexpectedly. Blaketon, ever the private detective, offered to lend a hand and they discovered one possible suspect, Martin Padmore in one of the old files. It turned it was Padmore, who was obsessed with Jackie and when Mike and Alf arrived at his house they discovered a shrine devoted to her, with pictures everywhere. He was the one who left the film rappers in the garden of the police house and sent Jackie the flowers. He held Jackie at gunpoint in her car but she escaped into the woods and Mike and Alf arrived just in time to arrest him. In the episode Truth Games, Jackie was brought in to act as solicitor for Adrian Miller, a businessman who was holding a meeting at a hotel when he was accused of indecently assaulting Lisa Preston, but there were problems when Adrian said he didn't want a female lawyer representing him. However things soon changed when Miller was found not guilty and turned the charm on Jackie - requesting to see her again. In Still Water, Mike was devastated when she told him their marriage was over and finally departed leaving him a note on the coffee table. Gallery PC Mike Bradley 2.jpg PC Mike Bradley 3.jpg PC Mike Bradley 4.jpg ﻿ Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield village "bobbies"